Non-volatile memory systems, such as flash memory, have been widely adopted for use in consumer products. Flash memory may be found in different forms, for example in the form of a portable memory card that can be carried between host devices or as a solid state disk (“SSD”) embedded in a host device. One consideration for the endurance and reliability of such memory is cross temperature. Cross temperature (i.e. X-temp) may be a temperature range or temperature swing between data programming and reading. For example, a high X-temp may be caused when data is written to a memory device at a high temperature (hot), but then read at a low temperature (cold). Likewise, writing at a cold temperature and reading at a hot temperature is a high cross temperature. For memory devices (e.g. NAND flash memory) X-temp may be a limiting reliability mechanism. High X-temp may result in errors. In particular, the X-temp bit error rate (BER) increases with a larger X-temp delta. Memory endurance and performance may be improved by addressing X-temp.